


The Fine Line [Jungkook x Y/N]

by Just_mochi_things



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_mochi_things/pseuds/Just_mochi_things
Summary: "Noona..." Jk whispered."Mm..." You just grunted to acknowledge his presence then turned to your side, facing him away. This rascal, coming whatever time he wants and even lied to your pristine bed with his outdoor clothes! Whatever, he can stay there as long as he leaves you alone to sleep...In parallel with my other work:BTS: A Strong Bond, Y/N 's going to have a major change on her life and relationship with the people she cherished.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Fine Line [Jungkook x Y/N]

"Noona... I don't know the last time I told you but..." Jungkook looked at you. "I like you very much..." He grinned.

You felt your cheeks warming up as you looked at him. The once young, shy, bambi-eyed boy you knew years ago grew up to be a fine man. You grinned and ruffled his hair- just like you always do. "You're making Noona's heart melt, young man. I like you too..! Like, this big!!" You exclaimed and teasingly stretched your arms to show the size of your love for him.

Just then, Jimin came and you three had a chit chat while you walked to the studio.

It's been years since you started working with BigHit and you loved every moment of it. Jimin, who was your very close friend, was the one who made a way so you can escape the nightmare of your past and brought you to this happy place. Right now, all you have is contentment and 7 brothers who has your back.

"So, can we go drink at your house soon?" Jungkook asked.

You laughed. "You know you can't freely come to my house anymore. If someone spotted you, your career will be over! Besides..." You looked at him from head to toe. Unlike his boyish appearance the very first time you saw him, he grew big and now looks lean. His workouts he was proud of definitely bore fruit. His curly hair almost covered his eyes. You just grinned at him realizing how handsome and manly he became. "You don't look like a little brother anymore!"

"Says who? He is still the maknae. He is still the baby inside the house, you know." Jimin interrupted and laughed.

"Hyung, can you believe her? After our long relationship, she's already pushing us away..!" Jungkook pouted. "We can still use that back door and slip to your house in the middle of the night!"

"I'll tell you on your Manager, I swear." You warned and playfully smacked his shoulder.

Jungkook has been everyone's baby. You are personally fond of him to the point that you began spoiling him in the earlier years. As he grew older though, you started keeping your distance to avoid any misunderstanding from the peering eyes around. Nowadays though, he started clinging to you more than before.

Everything was normal, you followed your routine and worked hard for the boys behind the scenes until one night,

"...?" You opened your eyes as you heard your pass code being punched, then your door opened. You peeped at your clock - 3.15AM. You worked 48 hours straight that taking a bath made a lot of effort. You're confident that it will be one of the boys anyway so you didn't bother. They might just leave you food or something as usual. You went under your blanket to succumb back to your slumber.

From the footsteps alone, you already know that it's Jungkook. He made a long sigh then surprisingly crept under your blanket too. "Noona..." Jk whispered.

"Mm..." You just grunted to acknowledge his presence then turned to your side, facing him away. This rascal, coming whatever time he wants and even lied to your pristine bed with his outdoor clothes! Whatever, he can stay there as long as he leaves you alone to sleep...

But then..

"Noona..." He grunted and slipped one of his arm under your neck and wrapped your shoulders with the other. You froze to your place. The last time you two shared a bed was when he was young and homesick. Friendly hugs were okay, but this seem to be a bit out of line. "Noona..." He called again.

You gasped under your breath, _'Alcohol..?'_ Yep, Jungkook is drunk. _'Okay, calm down...!'_ You thought. When he falls asleep in a few minutes, you'll free yourself and leave him on your bed. You'll definitely give him a good beating tomorrow.

You waited for him to stop squirming so you can leave but suddenly, his grasp became tighter. Your hairs stood up upon sensing his breath and his lips starting to travel to your neck. All your sleepiness faded away and your heart started racing.

"Y/N Noona..." He sighed on your neck then inhaled a hefty amount of air. "Yes... This smell... It really drives me crazy, Noona..." He huffed.

This is bad. You thought. You need to get out.

"J-Jk..." You whispered and tried to free from his grasp but he held you tighter, even wrapping his legs to yours so you can't leave. Fear started creeping in when you felt his tongue and wet kisses from your neck to your ears, then his shaft as he started grinding you from behind. "Jungkook-ah..! Let me go..!" You cant make much noise during this hour. If someone finds out, it'll all be over. 

You started pushing away but his one arm is enough to pin your slender hands above your head. His other arm feeling your every curve then slowly slipping inside your shirt, still spooning you. Your adrenaline is already running but the remaining strength you had is impossible to go against the boy's might. "Let me go... Please..!" You pleaded.

"Mm..." He moaned, still sniffing all your scent. "You're... soft... So soft..." He chuckled and started cupping your firm breasts with his huge hands. "Noona, I'll be fucking you hard tonight..."

Your heart dropped.

That's it. This is no more an excuse for being drunk. The boy crossed the line and he may do something horrible to you and to himself. You need to make it stop... Or so you thought but you had no strength left to fight him off. Your body trembled as his hands started gliding down from your breast... To your stomach... To your navel... then inside your underwear.

"Jungkook stop! Stop it! Please...!" You pleaded tears starting to well on your eyes.

"Shh... I'll be good.. I'll make you cum..." He whispered then inserted one finger, slowly rotating them, as if trying to stimulate it and make it wet. You are not, at all, aroused. Albeit, you were horrified, but your body started reacting to his playful fingers. "Your pussy is warm." He giggled then inserted another finger.

You started dying inside as he pulled down your pants and felt his bare shaft on your bum. You could hear his heavy breathing as he excitedly pointed cock to your bottom.

You felt his tip slowly but surely, forcing its way into you. With every careful thrusts, he grunted. On the third, he was fully inside of you. "N-Noona... Shit..." He let out a long and loud moan, then started to pick up his pace. "Fucking tight..!"

It's over. You thought as you limped. Everything you see began distorting, you feel light headed that you wished you could just faint or vomit.

The image of the young, innocent and loving boy you knew and took care for years has shattered like broken glasses. Nothing can mend this twisted thing the maknae has done.

You just blankly stared at the bag the boy left on the floor. The bed was creaking endlessly while he rammed his cock to your pussy. The only noise resounding in the room was his sick moans and the slapping of your skins. His cock was long and thick. You were in great pain in all positions he had set your body in.

You just waited for everything to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I need to create a next chapter to be honest. What do you think?


End file.
